


I’ll Return To You Somehow

by Taimat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Caretaking, Double Penetration, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, single sex Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: Thor reaches out, carding his fingers through dark locks of hair.“You’re...you’re here. This is all I’ve…” Thor clears his throat past the tightness constricting it. “Do you know how much I’ve dreamed of you? I never imagined that you’d return to me.”Loki looks up at him then, his gaze steady and clear. “I promised, Thor.”Thor’s brow furrows.Loki gestures to the window in Thor’s bedroom and smiles softly. “Look, brother. The sun. It’s shining.”Thor bursts into tears.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	I’ll Return To You Somehow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ser_Thirst_A_Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/gifts).



> Happy Christmas, Lou! I tried to get as many of your requests in here as I could. (Fix-its and fluff and h/c and feelings are my jam!) I hope you enjoy it~

Three years.

Three months.

Three weeks.

Three days.

Time heals all wounds. Or rather, it was supposed to. But Thor didn’t know, anymore. Maybe it just hadn’t been long enough. Or maybe whoever came up with the blasted saying hadn’t endured what he had.

Would it ever heal? Would _he_?

Thor’s thoughts drift, just as his eyes close in the dim light of his room.

A break, he’d said. Only for a short while. For as interesting as traversing the galaxy had been, there were some demons he just couldn’t shake off. Couldn’t run from. No matter how fast the ship flew, no matter how far they traveled, Thor couldn’t seem to piece himself back together.

Oh, he put on a brave face well enough. And those who knew him (not as well as his brother had, never as well) would probably assume that he was progressing passably. After all, the universe had been saved, and he’d played no small role in that. His realm had been reborn. He’d left it in good hands. All that was left to fix was…

That was the problem, wasn’t it?

The one thing that he most desperately needed to fix, wanted to fix...couldn’t be.

Three years.

Three months.

Three weeks.

Three days.

How long had it been, exactly?

The memory still stands out so sharp and clear in his mind. A crack and a heavy thump that will never be washed away.

Every anniversary, Thor mourns, marking the loss in his heart anew.

Maybe he should have stayed with the Guardians a bit longer. Maybe he should go back. Maybe brooding around on Midgard in the wake of, well, _everything_ , isn’t in his best interests.

Maybe Thor is becoming bitter.

He swallows, and his mouth tastes like ash.

Groaning, he rises from his bed and pads slowly into the kitchen for a drink. Nothing heavy, but some water from the tap should be enough, for now.

He blames his unconscious mind’s mourning for the fact that he, quite literally, trips over the body sprawled in his living room.

Catching himself easily, still blessed with the instincts of a fighter, he manages not to crush the other person with his bulk, but he does get tangled up in a cape that tugs at his ankle, earning him a soft groan.

What had previously been only mild alarm and confusion rapidly flies into a panic.

This is—

And what—

_How_ —

Thor swallows again around a tongue that seems to have grown much too large for his mouth.

There is a corpse in his living room.

And not just any corpse.

This one is clad in green and gold, still bearing all the marks of battle: bruises and cuts and blood.

Quite suddenly, it’s like the past three-something years have never happened. Bile rises in Thor’s throat, and his vision narrows, graying around the edges.

It can’t be. But it is.

Somehow, his brother’s corpse has made its way into his house.

Thor thinks he might vomit. Or pass out. Or possibly scream. That would be appropriate, right?

Sitting in a heap on the floor next to the sprawled limbs of his brother — still, still, much too still — Thor panics.

He can feel his heart beating too quickly, his breaths coming too shallowly. If it were possible, he thinks he might be able to feel his brain shattering, too.

But then, oh, _then—_

There’s a breath.

A small moan.

And in that moment, nothing could have stopped Thor from moving.

He’s scrambling to his hands and knees, crawling closer. Because for as much as his mind is telling him that this cannot be real, that he has finally gone mad, or that perhaps this is some cruel joke for his brother’s long-abandoned body to have appeared in his life thusly, he knows what he saw. He knows what he heard.

With trembling hands, Thor reaches forward and presses gentle fingers to Loki’s wrist.

The skin there should have been cold. Both from the chill of death and the freezing void of space. But it _isn’t._ And beneath his fingertips beats a pulse. Light like a butterfly’s wings but no less there.

And then Thor is moving. Gentle but sure. Strong arms under Loki’s shoulders and his knees. Lifting.

The couch is closest.

All other thoughts flee Thor’s mind as he settles Loki’s body onto the soft cushions.

Upon cheeks still marked with blood, Loki’s dark lashes flutter. And Thor thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Having laid Loki down, Thor settles back onto his knees on the floor. He doesn’t know what to do. He has no idea what’s happened. And he doesn’t know where to go from here.

But this is...this is Loki. Somehow.

Before he knows it, Thor is gasping. His chest heaves, and deep, wrenching sobs are pouring forth. It’s too much, and he doesn’t know what to do. His body shakes, and though his eyes are spilling over with tears, he can’t move them from where they’re locked onto Loki’s still form.

Another groan.

Thor claps a hand over his own mouth in an attempt to silence himself.

There’s a rasping breath, and Thor scrambles to his feet, stumbling as he races into the kitchen. He wrenches the faucet nearly free of the sink in his desperation to fill a glass, and the water that streams out can’t come fast enough.

On legs shaking like a newborn foal’s, Thor makes his way back into the living room, wondering if perhaps Loki won’t even be there anymore.

But against all odds, against the entire universe, it feels, he’s still there.

Thor kneels down again, doing his best to steady his hands. One goes behind Loki’s head to lift it gently, and the other presses the cool glass of water to parched, pale lips. Tipping cautiously, Thor tries to trickle some of it into Loki’s mouth, partially succeeding. Small streams dribble down Loki’s chin, but his bruised throat bobs slowly, swallowing.

There’s a weak cough and another moan. And Thor withdraws the glass but doesn’t lower Loki’s head. For this reason, he can feel it when Loki’s head turns slightly, tendons working to twist his face toward Thor’s.

And then, miracle of miracles, Loki’s eyes open.

Thor can read Loki’s exhaustion as clearly as if he’d shouted it, but he can also see that Loki knows him. He’s lucid. And by the Norns, he’s _here_.

“Loki…” Thor begins, then trails off, not knowing where to go.

Loki’s lips twitch upward. “Brother,” he whispers. And then his eyes slip shut again with a little sigh, body going lax.

Thor’s heart leaps into his throat, an automatic reaction at this point, but Loki’s chest is still moving up and down slowly. He hasn’t gone.

Gently, Thor lays Loki’s head back down and takes a breath.

He doesn’t know how. And for now, he doesn’t have to know. Loki can tell him later. All he needs to know is that his brother is here. With him.

...even if he’s still dirty and bloody and looking exactly the same as when...as when…

Thor shakes his head.

No. No time for those thoughts. He has a purpose, now. He needs to clean his brother up. Tend to wounds that look still fresh. See about getting him into a change of clean clothing. These are all things he can do.

And with more surety than he’s had in years, Thor gets to work.

~~~~~~~

Hours have passed before Thor is satisfied.

Gentle bathing, dressing of wounds, and slipping Loki into some of Thor’s own loungewear finds the thunder god with little left to do but wait.

He’d tucked Loki into his bed, afterward. He couldn’t simply leave him on the couch. Not when there was a much softer place for his brother to rest.

But now what?

Thor is no healer. And while Midgard has healers of its own, Thor is under no delusions that running into a hospital and professing that his brother had somehow come back from the dead would garner him much aid. He has friends he could ask, of course. They might be able to help. But looking at Loki, Thor feels that what he needs most is probably sleep. Sleep, nourishing food, and tender care.

He’s tempted to call Banner. It might do some good, after all. Though part of Thor is reluctant to break this bubble where his dreams have come true at last.

In the end, Thor decides against it. Loki’s powers of healing are legendary, and he was well enough to speak, before. To move. He’d moved his head. That must mean that whatever damage he’d sustained in his final moments was gone, by the blessings of the Norns.

So, then. Thor will see to this, himself.

Not wanting to waste time simply sitting at Loki’s bedside and waiting, Thor heads to the kitchen to make himself more useful. A broth is what he needs. Something light but nutritious. He has no idea what Loki might be capable of eating right now, but he’s not going to take chances with anything that would put too much of a toll on his healing brother.

Thankfully, despite his depression and existential dread, Thor had not slipped as far as he once had. The fridge is stocked. The kitchen, while it could probably do with a good clean, is serviceable. And it’s little trouble for Thor to pull out frozen pork from the freezer and vegetables and rice from the pantry, chopping and slicing and setting it all to a simmer on the stove. Loki might not be able to manage solids, for now, but Thor will polish off what his brother can’t.

He divides his time drifting between the bedroom and the kitchen. His skin itches, like he wants to do something more, but there really is nothing left to do but wait. If not for Loki to wake, then at least for the soup to be done.

Thor hopes the smell will rouse his brother, but it doesn’t. It seems that Thor will have to do that, himself. Loki hadn’t so much as cracked an eye open as Thor dressed his wounds and cared for him, so Thor doesn’t know if it will even be possible to wake the other man, but he squares his shoulders, spoons some of the soup into a bowl, and decides to try.

Placing a chair at the side of his bed, Thor reaches out, still thrilling when his fingertips touch warm skin, smooth and clean, flushed with the gift of life.

“Loki,” he murmurs. “I brought you food. Would you like some?”

There’s no response. Thor hadn’t really expected there to be.

Nevertheless, he remains at Loki’s side, stroking his face and his hair, committing every detail to memory anew.

~~~~~~~

Three days pass before Loki’s eyes open again.

In that time, Thor had managed to trickle fluids down Loki’s throat as he slept, the other man swallowing reflexively, but nothing more. He’d changed bandages when needed and taken care of other washing and cleaning tasks when they’d presented themselves, but nothing much had changed.

Until suddenly, everything did.

“Thor?”

It’s a soft whisper, but Thor perks up instantly, dropping his phone from where he’d been mindlessly scrolling around. He’s alert at once, hands hovering over Loki’s body, wanting to touch everywhere but also unsure what would be welcome. What he should do.

“I’m here.” His voice cracks and wavers. “I’m here, brother. Would you like water?”

Thor reaches out for the bottle that has kept them both company these last three days. Thor has been emptying and refilling it multiple times a day so that it remained slightly cool, a task for which he is now immeasurably thankful.

Loki grunts out what sounds like an assent, and so Thor lifts his head gently and presses the bottle’s mouth to Loki’s lips.

Loki drinks like a man parched. Which isn’t surprising, Thor thinks. But Thor tips the bottle away after a moment of Loki’s guzzling, worried for the state of his stomach.

“Slowly, brother,” he murmurs. “You’ve been asleep for a while.”

“How long?” Loki manages.

“Three days.”

Loki shakes his head a little in Thor’s grasp. “Before that.”

Thor swallows. “Three years, three months, three weeks, and three days, it was. Before I found you on my floor.”

“You found…” Loki’s eyes seem to brighten then. There is the beginning of what might be a smile lurking at the corner of his lips. “I managed it. Thor. Thor, are we…” Loki trails off, and his expression grows distant for a moment before it crashes back into the present with earnest. “Are we all right?”

Thor nods adamantly. “All is well, Loki. There is nothing for you to worry about. Just...just healing. That’s all.”

Loki’s whole body sags in what seems to be relief. Thor had been so wrapped up in his own emotions that he hadn’t realized how much Loki had tensed.

“That’s...good, then. Good.” Loki’s voice is still raspy, and Thor doesn’t want to push things, but…

“Would you like something to eat? I’ve been making soup for you, these past few days, just in case you woke up.”

And through some miracle, Loki doesn’t snark at him, doesn’t tease him, nothing of the sort. He simply says, “All right,” and lets Thor lie him back down while the blond goes to reheat the soup he’d made just this morning.

When Thor returns, Loki is trying to sit up on his own, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth as he struggles, and Thor dashes forward, setting the bowl on the bedside table before reaching out to help.

“Careful, Loki. You’ve been…” Thor swallows. “You’ve been gone a long time.”

Loki doesn’t so much as grumble when Thor helps him to sit up, propping him against the headboard and making sure he’s stable.

“I know,” Loki whispers. “I had to… It was a very tricky bit of spellwork. I’m sorry I took so long.”

His eyes are downcast, and Thor, well. He can probably count on one hand the amount of times Loki has apologized and meant it. This seems to be one of those times.

“Loki. Brother, no.” Thor reaches out, carding his fingers through dark locks of hair. “You’re...you’re _here_. This is all I’ve…” Thor clears his throat past the tightness constricting it. “Do you know how much I’ve dreamed of you? I never imagined that you’d return to me.”

Loki looks up at him then, his gaze steady and clear. “I promised, Thor.”

Thor’s brow furrows.

Loki gestures to the window in Thor’s bedroom and smiles softly. “Look, brother. The sun. It’s shining.”

Thor bursts into tears.

~~~~~~~

The next days pass simply. A rhythm of tending to Loki, cooking him simple meals, helping him with bathing and ablutions, which the younger god doesn’t even complain about, miraculously.

His cuts and bruises fade. His strength builds. And when Loki can swing himself out of bed on his own and pad into the living room where Thor is sleeping on the couch, Thor thinks that surely, surely all of his dreams have come true.

And then Loki sinks to his knees on the floor, stilling his brother with a gentle hand on his shoulder when Thor moves to get up in confusion.

Loki’s smile is radiant. His expression is open. And he leans in slowly, breath fanning against Thor’s face as he speaks.

“Forgive me, brother. You’ve had to wait far too long. But I’m here, now. With you again. Just as I should be.”

Thor blinks, opening his mouth to say something, anything, but he finds his breath stolen as Loki presses their lips together.

He isn’t timid, but nor is he rough. He simply is. As though this is the way things always have been. Always should be.

As though Thor’s whole world hasn’t upended itself.

And this. _This_ , Thor is sure, is the very best he’s ever felt. This is perfection. Nothing could be more blissful than the feel of Loki against him, kissing him with no hesitation.

“How long?” he manages to rasp out, once Loki pulls back to breathe.

Loki’s eyes are soft. “Since Ragnarok. I knew I couldn’t leave you. I knew I could never be truly parted from you. And then I… Thor. If I needed to die for you again, you must know that I would do it in a heartbeat. I’m...I know I’m selfish, but I’m finding that there’s nothing I wouldn’t give you. Most especially myself. You must know that by now, don’t you?”

He runs his thumb under one of Thor’s eyes, collecting the tears from where they’re leaking freely. Thor hadn’t even noticed he was crying.

Thor shudders, and one arm reaches out to clasp his brother to him.

“You are everything to me, Loki. Without you, the entire universe was without color. Without sound. Without taste and feeling and joy.” Thor is no poet, but he needs Loki to understand. “A part of me died that day, on the ship. With you. And now it has been returned to me in full. You’re here. And you’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

Loki huffs softly against Thor’s neck where he has been pressed. “I know that. I knew for a long time, I think. But we both needed to grow. We weren’t ready.”

“And now?” Thor’s voice is a low rumble that echoes in Loki’s chest.

“Now, I think we’re both ready for each other. If that’s what you want.”

Thor pulls back again. Raises a hand to trace his fingers along one sharp cheekbone. “I told you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

Loki chuckles. “Then we’re agreed.” He leans in and presses their foreheads together. Thor’s hand clasps him by the back of the neck. And for a long moment, they simply breathe each other in. Living.

“My knees hurt,” Loki eventually mumbles, and Thor chuffs a laugh before rising and coaxing his brother to his feet alongside him.

He looks at Loki, then. Blue eyes to green. And he reaches out to grab one of Loki’s hands in his own.

“Where do we go from here, brother?” he asks.

Loki scoffs. “Isn’t it obvious? Wherever we want.” He looks around Thor’s living room, as if really assessing it for the first time. “I assume we’re on Midgard right now, but I don’t see why we couldn’t go somewhere else, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

Huffing, Thor swings their hands a bit where they’re clasped together. “I meant _us._ You know.”

Loki grins then, his clever smile returning. “Yes, I know. And as I said.” He presses close, his body a hot line against Thor’s, hip to chest. “Wherever we want.”

With a groan, Thor leans forward to capture Loki’s mouth again, and Loki doesn’t move away. If anything, he squirms to be closer, which Thor takes as a very good sign indeed.

“Are you finally going to have me, then?” Loki mumbles against Thor’s lips, making the other god groan.

“Is that what you want?”

“Very much so.”

“You’re still healing,” a part of Thor’s brain remembers.

“I’m fine,” Loki assures him. “I trust you to take care of me.”

And oh, if Thor doesn’t fall in love with him all over again.

Norns forgive him, but there’s only so much he can take. He bends suddenly and scoops his little brother up in his arms, who laughs in delight and leans in to press hot, sucking kisses up the muscled column of Thor’s throat as Thor carries him back into the bedroom.

All either of them are wearing are soft pants and even softer shirts, as one had been healing and the other remaining in constant close proximity for days, and so disrobing takes little time at all. Loki shakes his ankles free of the lounge pants and flicks a heated gaze at his brother before sitting down on the bed. He scoots upward a little and lies back, spreading his arms and legs with a long, luxurious stretch, then grins at Thor.

“Are you going to join me?”

Thor is momentarily speechless. He’s seen his brother nude before. They’ve been alive and living together, hunting together, fighting and healing together for over a millennia. It was inevitable.

But he’s never seen him in a state of arousal. Flushed and wanting. He’s never seen those perfect thighs spread for him. He’s never seen Loki’s bedroom eyes, the lowered lashes and small smile that makes his heart thud in his chest.

“You’re beautiful,” he blurts out, without even thinking. But he wouldn’t take it back. Of course not. It’s true, after all. And he means it.

Loki’s cheeks color a bit, and isn’t that a lovely sight?

“Yes, well. You are likewise.”

Thor will never get tired of this honest Loki. This Loki who speaks truths and doesn’t twist words to his liking.

In his heart, Thor does hope that one day they’ll return to their banter. After all, Loki wouldn’t be Loki without his silver tongue. But for now, this is good.

Better than good.

With a sigh, Thor settles on his knees between Loki’s spread thighs, planting his hands to either side of Loki’s head so he can gaze down adoringly.

“Nothing too strenuous, okay?”

Loki laughs again. “Yes, yes, my good healer. I’ll try to control myself. Assuming you think you can do the same.”

“I will never hurt you, Loki.” Thor replies, and one broad hand sweeps down Loki’s flank, even as Thor lowers his body on top of his brother’s.

Loki moans eagerly into his mouth as soon as he’s close enough, and he arches and rubs their bodies together, squirming on the sheets. One hand grips at Thor’s shoulder, the other at his hip, whether to keep himself anchored or to ensure that Thor won’t back away, Thor isn’t sure.

But he most certainly isn’t about to withdraw.

Nudging at Loki’s jaw, he encourages Loki to tilt his head backward so that Thor can kiss all along the exposed column of his throat. Loki is here. He is whole. He is alive. And if Thor spends altogether too much time lavishing attention on Loki’s neck, neither mentions it.

Eventually, though, Loki begins to grow impatient, and his hips start up a rocking motion beneath Thor’s grinding together their twin erections, silky skin and firm hardness pressed between them.

And beneath the heady musk of arousal and the tang of sweat, Thor catches another smell that goes straight to his cock, bypassing his higher thought processes and making him growl.

Loki shudders. “You remember, Thor, that I’m not Asgardian.” It’s not a question, but a statement.

Thor huffs, wondering what place this conversation has in their bed, but nods. “That doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“I know. That’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying… Thor, I usually have a glamor on.”

Thor squints. “Do you...want to drop it?”

Loki hums, shifting beneath his brother but still very, very interested, if his erection is anything to go by.

“Not entirely. But you might also remember that Jotnar only have one sex.”

Thor’s nostrils flare. That smell… _Oh_.

“Loki, I want you in any way you’re comfortable.”

Loki sighs, bites his lip, and reaches for one of Thor’s hands. “In that case, would it be all right,” he trails Thor’s fingers down, down past his belly, past the hardness that juts proudly from the apex of his thighs, straight down until they slip between soft, moist lips. “Would this be all right?”

Thor moans. Loudly. His fingers twitch against Loki’s heat. Not pressing inward. Not yet. But Thor wants to.

“Beyond all right. If you’re comfortable.”

“Mm, I am.” Loki rocks his hips, causing his entrance to catch and drag against Thor’s fingers. “Very comfortable.”

The smell of him… Thor’s mouth waters, and he shudders against his brother.

“Can I see you?” he asks, and Loki nods.

Pulling away from Loki’s heat is difficult, because all Thor wants is to get closer and closer still, but the sight that greets him is... _decadent_.

Thor sits back on his heels and pulls his hand away, causing Loki to whine. Trembling, he moves both hands to Loki’s knees, instead, needing to steady himself.

“Bare yourself to me, Loki,” he asks. “Please.”

Loki sighs. “Oh, well, if you’re going to ask so nicely.”

Long fingers reach down again, and now Loki is parting his own folds to Thor’s gaze.

He is… Thor has no words. Soft and smooth and wet, he’s utterly perfect. His cock rises alongside his wrist, twitching underneath Thor’s gaze, and Thor can see the dark entrance of Loki’s cunt, glistening in the sunlight. And oh, oh, if he’s not mistaken…

“Loki,” Thor swallows, “do you have a pearl, also?”

“I do.” Loki reaches down with his other hand, tugging a little at the hood above his clitoris, and the little bundle of nerves peeks out.

Thor licks his lips. He must have him.

“I’m going to devour you,” he announces, and Loki grins, the last of the uncertain tension seeping away.

“Please, Thor. I want it. Want you.”

Thor needs no more prodding. He surges forward and buries his face immediately between his brother’s thighs, lips closing around Loki’s clitoris and sucking gently.

Loki bucks upward with a cry, one hand latching onto Thor’s hair instead, even as the other continues to hold himself spread.

“Yes! Yes, Thor. Oh. Suck me just like that. By the Norns, I’ve never, oh, oh please…”

Thor growls and pulls back, astonished. “You’ve never?”

Loki’s expression looks a bit abashed, which is impressive considering just how wanton the rest of him appears.

“Well, I only meant…” he trails off. “I don’t, I haven’t...shared. This part of myself. Before.” The words are halting. Unsure.

Thor gapes. “In over a thousand years, no one has touched you here?”

Loki huffs and pulls both of his hands back, and he likely would have crossed them over himself to hide had Thor not caught them both.

“Well, I didn’t know I was a Jotun, did I? Until recently. And then after, I didn’t much have time for tumbles in the hay. Not that I would have let people… I don’t drop the glamor for just anyone, you oaf.” Loki finishes on a pout, and Thor’s heartbeat is thundering in his ears.

“Loki—” Thor’s voice cracks. He tries again. “I love you.”

He blinks. That isn’t exactly what he’d intended to say, but he means it. And now that he’s said it, maybe it had been the perfect thing to say, after all.

Loki softens. Smiles. “And I you. You know that.”

Thor licks his lips, and the tang of his brother’s slick bursts against his tongue.

“I am going to take such good care of you. Thank you, Loki.”

Loki flushes again. “Sex now?” His smile is a little thing. Coy, but still a little hesitant.

“Yes,” Thor rumbles. “Sex now. So very much sex, now.”

And then he’s diving back in, licking a hot, wet stripe up the middle of Loki’s cunt, tongue sweeping over his hole and twirling around his clitoris again.

Loki moans. “Suck me again, brother.”

And if that isn’t music to Thor’s ears.

He sets in to his task with relish, lips pursed around the little bundle of nerves. He sucks delicately and flicks his tongue against it at random intervals. Loki mewls beneath him, and Thor places both hands on Loki’s thighs to keep him still. When Thor rolls his tongue, surrounding Loki’s clit on all sides, and begins to pump the small organ, Loki nearly wails.

“Thor! Oh!”

There’s the sound of a bitten off whine, and then Loki’s coming against his mouth. Thor can feel it, the way Loki’s cunt pulses rhythmically under him.

Loki’s whimpering soft platitudes when Thor resurfaces, petting gently at Loki’s quivering thighs and belly. He stares upward in a haze, a beatific smile gracing his face. Ecstasy.

Thor grins.

“Good?”

“Mm,” Loki groans and shivers. “So good. More.”

Thor laughs. “Would you like me to suck your cock while I fuck you with my fingers?”

“Oh,” Loki gasps, like such a thing hadn’t even occurred to him. “Yes. Yes!”

Of course Loki would be tight. How could he not be, if he’d not been utilizing this particular part of his anatomy? But knowing this and experiencing it are two different things, and when Thor sinks one finger into Loki’s wet heat, he bites back a curse. Loki is divine. Beyond divine. Beyond anything Thor could have ever dreamed. And he’s here, in Thor’s arms, letting Thor slowly fuck him with one, then two fingers, stretching his walls gently.

“Okay?” Thor asks.

“Bit tight,” Loki answers, “but yes. Yes, it’s good.”

Thor smiles down at him and just fingers him for a long moment before Loki rolls his hips and huffs.

“I believe you said you were going to suck my cock, also?”

Chuckling, Thor nods and leans in. He moves to straddle one of Loki’s thighs, keeping him relatively immobile, while his free hand reaches out to grasp Loki’s hard shaft.

He feels wonderful, like silk against Thor’s fingers. He’s already wet, precome pearling at his slit, and Thor can’t help but bend forward to lick it away.

Loki gasps. “This is new. I love it. Don’t stop.”

Dutifully, Thor sighs and fits his mouth around the head of Loki’s cock, still tonguing at his slit and chasing more of the bitter flavor.

“Mmngh,” Loki offers helpfully.

Thor laughs around him, which makes Loki try to buck, though he doesn’t go much of anywhere, trapped under Thor as he is.

“Fucking suck me, Thor! I want your mouth! And move your fingers! Really, do I have to ask—uhn!”

Loki gives a little punched-out grunt when Thor rocks his fingers deep. But he doesn’t sound pained, so Thor does it again. He starts up a rhythm, mouth dropping ever lower as his fingers work his brother’s clenching channel, and the sweet moans his efforts earn him are well worth the ache in his back and neck from the awkward position.

Loki is trying to thrust upwards, growling softly at the way he’s pinned, and Thor gives him a third finger for his efforts.

“Oh!” Loki shouts, surprised, and then he’s coming again, a flood down Thor’s throat and a vice-like grip around his fingers where they still move, steady and rhythmic.

Pulling off with a gasp, Thor watches his brother’s face for a moment, jaw gone slack with pleasure and eyelids fluttering, before deciding that Loki needs more, definitely more, and right now.

He doesn’t withdraw the hand inside his brother, but he does clamber off Loki’s thigh before throwing that same leg over his shoulder. Loki hasn’t even come down from the aftershocks before Thor is surging forward, his arm pumping firmly, fucking into Loki’s cunt with purposeful thrusts intended to overstimulate him and bring him crashing over the edge once more.

“Thor, what? I can’t— I, oh…” Loki shakes his head, body twisting in Thor’s hold, and his hands scrabble for purchase in the sheets. Every breath is a gasp or a groan, and he rolls his hips desperately against Thor’s hand, even as he cries out that it’s too much, that he can’t.

Loki wails and thrashes, pulsing around Thor’s fingers, and this time, this time is a treat. Thor gets to see his brother ejaculate again, tossing and turning like a wild thing as Thor wrenches the orgasm from him. He sobs wordlessly, and his cunt is wet. So, so wet.

“Please!” he finally shouts. And Thor thinks it’s going to be a begging plea for him to stop, that Loki has reached his limit, but no. “Please, fuck me! Oh, please. I need it. I want it. Thor, give it to me.”

Instead of replying with words, Thor turns his head to press a hard kiss to Loki’s shin where it rests on his shoulder. Loki whimpers and grabs deliriously for him.

“Inside me. Inside me, now. By the Norns, Thor.”

“Whatever you want, Loki. Whatever you want.”

Loki gasps when Thor slides his fingers free, then keens as Thor leans over him. His eyes are fever bright, and he’s trembling in anticipation the closer Thor gets, chanting, “Yes, yes, yes,” under his breath.

What else can Thor do but answer his call?

Bracing himself with one arm, Thor brings the other down between them to position himself.

Loki cries out when the head of Thor’s cock presses to his entrance and tries to buck upward, but Thor rocks backward with him, absorbing the movement.

“Nothing strenuous, remember?”

“Oh, fuck you, you thrice-damned oaf! I will flip us over and fuck you myself if I have to!” Loki’s chest is heaving. “Get inside me right this instant, or I swear I will hex your bollocks off and then you will never again be able to— ooh…” Loki trails off into a cooing moan as Thor pushes in, one constant, unceasing thrust, until he’s seated fully.

Neither speaks for a long moment.

“Loki?” Thor tries, watching Loki’s chest work like a bellows, skin slick with sweat, cheeks flushed.

“Deep,” Loki finally groans, toes curling. “It’s...different.”

“Is it okay?”

Loki nods. “Yeah. Yeah, just… Mm, it’s new. Like it, though.”

Thor waits, despite the near-animalistic urge to drive forward. To ravish and take and _own_.

With a shudder, Loki rolls his hips once, as if testing the waters. His cock has partly softened, but that’s of little importance. He’s definitely still interested, and with his godly stamina, he has no doubt that he’ll be able to come again.

But from this alone? That would be a very new experience, indeed.

“Thor?”

“Anything,” Thor replies, not even waiting to hear the question.

Loki chuckles. “Wanna ride you.”

With no hesitation, Thor rolls them over in bed, his strength taking Loki with him easily. Once seated atop his brother, Loki smirks down at him and adjusts, deciding that riding a cock this way was not so different from the way he was used to. Not as far as mechanics were concerned. But when he grinds down, he finds that the place where their pubic bones meet brings him a great deal of pleasure, and he gasps and swivels his hips, marveling at the pressure against his clitoris.

Maybe after this, Thor will take his ass, too. Wouldn’t that be a delight?

Eyes lighting up, Loki murmurs a little spell to himself, and Thor tracks his movements eagerly.

“What are you doing, brother mine?”

“Just experimenting.” Loki grins and reaches behind himself with one newly-slick hand, breaching his back hole with a single finger, and _oh_ . Oh, this is _delightful_.

“Loki,” Thor growls out, watching his brother finger himself atop his cock.

“Thor, this feels so good. I’m so _full_.” With a huff, Loki rises just a bit and drops down again.

Thor moans, and Loki with him.

“Complicated,” Loki grumbles. With his arm reaching back like this, it’s too hard to ride his brother the way he wants to. He’s tired. He’s already come several times, and okay, maybe he should have let himself recover some more before initiating sex, but he wants it, so badly. So he’ll find a way to get it.

Removing his finger, Loki leans forward on Thor’s hips, that thick cock shifting inside him, touching him in new and exciting ways.

But it would be even more exciting to be filled twice over, he thinks.

Thor is remarkably patient. He watches his brother deliberate, then meets his eyes when Loki graces him with one of his most satisfied smiles.

“Thor,” he begins, “would you be terribly put out if I fucked myself while also fucking you?”

Thor’s mind goes blank. “Uh,” he tries.

“I’ve decided that I’d like something in both holes, but I don’t want you to think you’re not enough for me.”

Thor frowns, about to say that he wouldn’t think that, but then, okay, maybe he would have if Loki hadn’t said anything. “It’s fine, Loki. Only, what did you have in mind?”

Loki rolls his eyes. “I’m magical, Thor. This isn’t difficult.”

Thor blinks. “You’re going to use your magic. To fuck yourself. While I fuck you. Do I have that right?”

“Yes,” Loki replies simply. And then, that grin sharpens. “Oh. Oh, I could… Oh, _Thor_.” Loki leans forward, pressing their chests nearly together so that he can look more deeply into Thor’s eyes. “Would you like me to fuck you, too?”

Thor sucks in a breath. Well. This had taken a turn he hadn’t expected. How is he even supposed to think clearly with Loki still clenching around his cock and Loki’s lips too close to his own and those green, green eyes sparkling mere inches from his?

“Nothing strenuous,” he manages, after a moment.

Loki stares him down. Rocks his hips. “Do you want me to fuck you, too?”

“Of all the— Yes! Yes, I would. But only if it won’t exhaust you.”

Shaking his head, Loki assures him, “It will be fine. Better than fine, even.”

“Incorrigible,” Thor grumbles.

Loki giggles, and the vibrations go straight to Thor’s cock.

“Have at it, then,” Thor continues, and Loki raises himself up onto his hands and knees. Still speared open on Thor’s shaft, he meets Thor’s gaze intently.

“Don’t close your eyes. I want to watch you while I take you. I’m going to take both of us at the same time. Is that all right?”

“More than,” Thor coaxes, bringing his hands to Loki’s hips and thrusting upwards a fraction, just to see Loki’s eyelids flutter.

“Mm, yes. Okay. Together.”

And then Thor feels the oddest sensation. It’s almost like fingers, but not quite. Maybe like tendrils. It’s both there and not. Less physical and more...feeling. Loki’s magic.

It whispers down his thighs, light frissions of pleasure sending him into shivers, which are mirrored in Loki’s body atop his own. It drifts below his bollocks, cradling them as it goes, down into the crevice between his cheeks.

Loki’s eyes are wide. So wide. Watchful. They don’t leave Thor’s own as his magic presses gently against Thor’s entrance. Teasing.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Loki murmurs, and Thor just nods, knowing that Loki won’t. Not in this. Trusting.

There’s a push, then. Thor can feel his asshole expand slowly as Loki’s magic enters him. Loki’s own teeth are biting into his lower lip, and Thor reaches up to tug that lip down, coaxing his thumb into Loki’s mouth, instead. With a moan, Loki latches on and sucks, and at the same time, there’s another push. Deeper. Wider.

Thor groans. It can’t be much more than a finger’s width, but he already feels so, so full. Between Loki both inside him and around him, it’s a lot of sensation to take in.

And then the magic _moves_. It curls, seeking out that pleasurable spot inside him as though it were made to do so. And really, it probably was, Thor reasons.

With a punched-out cry, Thor’s hips buck uncontrollably.

Loki answers with his own yelp.

For a moment, Thor worries that he’s hurt his brother, but no, no those eyes are sparkling with mischief. With knowing. And Loki grins.

“Good?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s good,” Thor manages.

Loki’s laugh is dark and full of promise, and Thor feels that magical tendril withdraw just a fraction before sliding forward again, lighting him up from the inside.

“Yes,” Loki hisses, fingers clenching into the bedsheets on either side of his brother’s body. “That’s more like it.”

And then he’s moving.

Loki rises, then drops down with a little cry, and his magic pulses inside them both.

This, they decide, is very, very good.

Expression determined, Loki sets into a rhythm, and Thor can only do his best to keep up. Loki wants and wants and _wants_. And Thor will give it to him.

“Fuck, fuck, Thor, fuck,” Loki is moaning into the space between them.

Thor thinks his brain might be melting. Surely it isn’t possible to feel this good and live.

Thor has had a lot of sex in his lifetime. In all manner of positions, with all manner of partners. But this? This is Loki. The person who knows him best in all the realms. And Loki is utterly ravishing him with attention. Who could last against such an onslaught?

He needs to ask, before he loses his mind completely, “Want me to come in you?”

Loki whines, driving his hips downward with a little swivel. “Yes!” he cries. “I want to feel that. Want to feel you. Thor. Brother.”

Nodding, Thor drives his hips upward, meeting Loki thrust for thrust in a punishing rhythm that leaves them both panting. Loki is hard again, and Thor is desperate to see him come. Wants Loki’s spend all over him. Wants to bathe in it.

In a gesture that he didn’t even think twice about, Thor sneaks one hand between them to press his thumb against Loki’s clitoris.

Loki screams and thrashes.

Thor doesn’t let up, relishing Loki’s babbling as his silver tongue loosens, unleashing pleas and cries into the air.

When Loki comes this time, it splatters all over Thor’s chest and belly, marking him in pearly streaks of white.

Above him, Loki is in tears, grinding desperately against him, his mouth open in one unbroken whine.

“ _Loki_ ,” is all Thor manages before thrusting powerfully upward, bouncing his brother’s body atop his own. Loki has little strength left, barely managing to hold on, but his magic stays true, and it undulates against Thor’s prostate with unerring accuracy.

Thor roars, fingers surely gripping Loki’s hips hard enough to bruise, and orgasms in a veritable torrent.

Loki is gasping and whining softly, milking Thor dry even as his channel overflows and semen leaks out between the two of them.

And then they still, save for the rising and falling of their chests, the shivers of aftershocks wracking them occasionally.

Loki’s magic dissipates, leaving them with a slightly empty feeling, and while Thor is sure he could go for another few rounds, he really is concerned for Loki’s health.

The god in question rises up a bit, allowing Thor’s softening prick to slip out, and with it comes a gush of fluid that Loki had not been expecting.

His eyes widen at the feeling, and he shoots a glance at Thor. “God of fertility, indeed.”

All Thor can manage is a slightly abashed shrug. He’s always been like this. No reason to start getting embarrassed about it, now. Especially because Loki doesn’t even look upset.

“Thor, you come like a _horse_. Has anyone told you that? By the stars...I might need a bucket. You could… Thor, you could _fill_ me.” And that is definitely a wicked expression on Loki’s face. One that assures that yes, this will certainly be something they experiment with in the future. “Mm, but for now…”

Loki drops to the side, panting, stretching his long legs out alongside his brother’s.

They’re both filthy, covered in sweat and come. The room smells ripe with sex. The afternoon sun streams in through the open window and makes their skin shine.

Loki’s hair is in disarray, his face is flushed, and his eyes are sparkling. Just looking at him makes Thor’s heart beat faster, and he marvels that it feels like both flying and falling at the same time.

“Remember when I said nothing strenuous?”

Loki grins, fully expecting to be berated.

But no.

Thor is smiling, too. “I can’t wait to try something truly athletic with you. It’s going to be earth shattering.”

Loki’s laugh is like the sound of coming home.

And Thor’s heart is finally back where it belongs.


End file.
